5 Years
by ZmCa
Summary: "Tahun ini saja Tuhan... aku ingin bertemu Yunho." /Broken Yunjae/ To; Jaejoong's brithday.../Yaoi/Typo/OOC/.../ -Z-


Mendapatkan ide setelah mendengarkan **'The One That Got Away- Katty Perry'**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong dengan lincah memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel sambil sesekali mendongak untuk memastikan cake yang dia pesan sudah datang. Bibirnya yang dari tadi mengecurut sebal karena mengetahui bahwa cake yang dia pesan sejak dua hari yang lalu ternyata belum diberikan sentuhan terakhir yang merupakan tulisan-tulisan menggunakan krim putih yang Jaejoong sukai, perlahan menampilkan senyum lega saat salah satu pelayan berjalan mendekatinya dengan kantung kertas besar di tangan kirinya.<p>

"Maaf lama menunggu tuan. Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan laki-laki itumenunduk beberapa kali sebelum menyerahkan kantung kertas itu ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil menerima kantung berisi cake pesanannya dan menunduk sejenak sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan toko tersebut.

.

* * *

><p><strong>5 year<strong>

**_-Z-_**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong berjongkok di depan elaste supermarket yang menjual daging siap olah. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada memikirkan apa yang perlu dia masak untuk malam ini. Setelah beberapa saat memutuskan, Jaejoong segera bangkit berdiri, "Permisi, bibi..."<p>

Seorang wanita berumur setengah abad yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Jaejoong segera mengalihkan perhatiannya karena malu terpergok sedang menatap pria muda yang berumur setengah dari umurnya.

"Aku ingin daging sapi cingcang setengah pon dan daging ayam filet setengah kilogram." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menekan kaca transparan di hadapannya yang menampilkan daging sapi cingcang yang diletakan di dalam wadah besar.

"Ah, baik." Wanita itu segera beranjak dan mengambil kantung plastik transparan untuk memasukan daging cingcang-nya. Sedangkan ayam filet memang sudah di letakan di atas piring sterofoam kecil yang dibungkus plastik.

Wanita itu melerekatkan label harga di atas kedua barang Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di atas elastenya.

"Terima kasih, bibi." Jaejoong mengambil barang pesanannya dan menaruhnya di keranjang belanjaan yang dia bawa.

"Sama-sama." Ujar bibi itu sejurus dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan ke arah dalam supermarket.

.

Jaejoong memasukan dua bawang bombay ke dalam plastik buram di tangannya. Setelah itu memberikan plastik buram berisi bawang itu ke pelayan yang bertugas untuk menempelkan label harga. Setelah selesai mengisi kantung belanjanya dengan bahan makanan Jaejoong berjalan ke kasir sambil tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan sore ini dia akan memasak untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya nanti malam membuatnya sangat senang.

Jaejoong meletakan kantung belanjanya di meja kasir. Tangannya dia gerakan untuk meraih dompetnya yang dia letakan di saku belakang celana jeansnya. Jaejoong menunduk dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

Orang-orang di sekitar Jaejoong hanya menelan ludah melihat pundak Jaejoong yang terekspose bebas, mengingat Jaejoong menggunakan sweater dengan kerah rendah. Jaejoong yang merasakan banyak yang menatapnya segera mendongakan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jaejoong semakin menurunkan topi rajut yang dia gunakan. Lalu menyerahkan kartu kredit di tangannya ke penjaga kasir saat barang belanjaannya sudah selesai dihitung semuanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai Jaejoong segera buru-buru meninggalkan supermarket itu setelah mengambil cake yang sengaja dia titipkan di tempat penitipan barang karena takut rusak jika dia bawa saat belanja.

.

Dengan langkah yang agak melompat Jaejoong berjalan kearah halte bus terdekat. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa cake dengan sangat hati-hati. Melihat halte bus yang sepi Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas kesal. Pasti bisnya baru berangat beberapa saat yang lalu. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong duduk di bangku halte yang kosong dan menunggu bus yang baru akan datang 15 menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jaejoong memilih menaiki kereta yang notabene lebih cepat. Hanya saja jika menaiki kereta bisa-bisa cake yang dia beli hancur lebur karena harus berdesak-desakan. Jadilah Jaejoong lebih memilih menggunakan bus saja.

Jaejoong memangku cake yang dibalur dengan coklat hitam di atas pangkuannya. Kantung belanjaannya dia letakan di antara kedua kakinya lalu dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendapat ucapan ulang tahun dari adiknya—Kim Junsu. Walau hanya pesan singkat saja, tetapi itu sudah membuat Jaejoong cukup bahagia, mengingat adiknya sedang mengenyam pendidikan di negara matahari terbit. Jaejoong tahu adiknya pasti sangat sibuk di semester terakhirnya. Ah, Junsu pasti meluangkan waktunya untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat yang diiringin dengan sebuah gambar yang berisikan tulisan grafiti di sebuah kertas selembar.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membalas pesan adiknya.

Pesan terkirim dan bertepatan dengan bus yang datang. Dengan semangat Jaejoong bangkit membawa barangnya dan memasuki bus yang setengah penuh itu. Jaejoong memasukan koin ke dalam kotak untuk pembayaran yang diletakan di samping supir bus. Setelah itu barulah Jaejoong memilih tempat duduk dua bangku dari depan. Disebelahnya duduk seorang remaja SMA yang sedang tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dengan headset.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat tiba-tiba masa saat dia SMA berkelebatan di kepalanya. Ah, masa muda yang sangat indah.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar yang dia sewa di sebuat apartemen biasa di tengah kota Seoul. Kamar seluas 6x5 meter itu sudah mencakup kamar mandi, dapur dan kamar tidur walaupun terlihat sangat penuh. Kamar mandi berada di sebelah pintu masuk. Di samping kamar mandi terdapat kasur Jaejoong, sedangkan di pojokan kamar terdapat jendela yang bawahnya bertepatan langsung dengan peralatan memasak Jaejoong.

Walau terlihat kecil tetapi kamar ini tetap saja sangat rapi. Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan langsung memasukan cake yang dia pesan ke dalam kulkas mini yang berada di sebrang kasurnya. Menyalakan lampu lalu membuka jendela dan mulai memasak.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong menyalakan meletakan cake-nya di atas kasur single-nya. Sedangkan di meja pendek berukuran 100x50 cm yang berada di samping kasurnya berisi dua piring pasta yang disisinya terdapat daging filet yang di panggang. Saus pasta merah yang dicampur dengan daging cingcang disusun di atas pasta dengan tambahan daun sledri segar di atasnya.

Jaejoong duduk di atas kasurnya. Cake di hadapannya sudah dia tancapkan dengan dua lilin yang melambangkan jumlah umurnya untuk hari ini dan satu tahun ke depan. 27.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat mencari salah satu nama di kontak ponselnya. 'Jung Yunho'. Jaejoong mencari nama itu diantara ratusan nama yang ada di kontaknya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong menekan tombol _dial_. Setelah itu Jaejoong menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

Jaejoong menunggu. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban. Dua puluh detik berlalu dan tetap tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya operatorlah yang menjawab telefon Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dan kembali mendial nomer Yunho.

"Apa Yunho sedang sibuk?" Jaejoong bergumam pelan saat telfonnya kembali dijawab oleh operator.

Jaejoong melirik jam dindingnya. Jam enam tepat, "Yunho pasti ada di tempat kerjanya. Nanti aku coba telfon setengah jam lagi." Jaejoong memindahkan cakenya ke atas meja sedangkan dia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

.

Jaejoong sudah sepuluh kali menelfon Yunho tetapi tetap saja nihil. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih lima menit.

Padahal Jaejoong berencana untuk mengundang Yunho ke rumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia sangat ingin Yunho datang walau hanya sebentar. Tidak membawa hadiah juga tidak apa-apa asal Yunho datang.

Sudah lima tahun Jaejoong merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin ini menjadi tahun ke-enamnya di mana dia merayakan ulang tahun sendirian lagi. Kedua orang tuanya tidak bersamanya di Seoul, sedangkan adiknya berada di Jepang.

"Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong mengulingkan tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup. Dia kembali mendial nomer Yunho. Pandangannya tertuju ke pasta yang dia buat. Pasti pasta itu sudah dingin.

.

**07.42 PM**

Jaejoong duduk di ranjangnya mencari posisi yang nyaman sedangkan tangannya masih lincah di atas ponselnya.

_Tentu saja Yunho belum menjawab telfonnya_

.

**08.35 PM**

Jaejoong sudah lelah menunggu telfonnya untuk di angkat Yunho. Jaejoong menguap pelan lalu mengambil air putih dingin di lemari pendinginnya.

"Ayolah Kim Jaejoong. Jangan berhenti menelfon. Kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahun sendiri kan?" Jaejoong menepuk pipinya pelan setelah mengembalikan botol air putihnya ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu dia kembali mendial nomer Yunho di ponselnya.

.

**09.13 PM**

Jaejoong beranjak ke luar kamarnya mencari ud ara segar. Telinganya terasa panas setelah berkali-kali mencoba menelfon Yunho walaupun pada akhirnya gagal. Jaejoong merengangkan tangannya ke atas sambil memandang jalanan kota Seoul dari lantai tiga apartemen di mana kamarnya berada. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap lengannya yang telanjang karena dia hanya menggunakan kaus berlengan pendek saja.

Jaejoong memilih duduk di depan pagar beranda. Dia tidak perduli dengan pantatnya yang terasa dingin karena bersentuhan dengan lantai.

.

**09.40 PM**

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya merasa udara luar mulai tidak bersahabat. Tentu saja, sudah sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi dia tinggalkan di atas kasur.

Sama sekali tidak ada pesan masuk dari siapapun. Terutama Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menelfon tetapi seakan-akan Yunho sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

Jaejoong kembali menelfon Yunho. Jika telfon ini tidak di angkat, Jaejoong mau menyerah saja dan merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Jaejoong menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Menunggu telfon yang mungkin saja terangkat. Lima detik berlalu sampai tiba-tiba telfon itu diangkat. Jaejoong bahagia. Sangking bahagianya dia hampir meloncat langsung dari atas kasurnya.

_"Halo?"_

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat yang menjawab telefonnya adalah seorang perempuan. Ini siapa?

"Bi-bisa bicara dengan Jung Yunho?" Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa gugup.

_"Ini siapa?"_

"Temannya."

_"Oh..."_ entah kenapa wanita itu mendesah lega, _"Yunho sedang mandi." _

Jaejoong mengedip beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum kecut, "Kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?"

_"Aku JiHye adiknya. Ada yang ingin kakak sampaikan?"_

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Setelah lima tahun tidak mendengar suara JiHye lagi membuat dia lupa akan suaranya, "Aku Jaejoong. Katakan kepada Yunho aku akan menelfon beberapa menit lagi."

_"OH! Jaejoong-oppa! Lama tidak berjumpa. Hehehe..."_ Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar kekehan gadis yang sedarah dengan Yunho itu. Suaranya merdu dan enak didengar,_ "Itu Yunho sudah selesai mandi."_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik dia akan berbicara dengan Yunho. Dan hal ini membuatnya gugup.

_"Oppa, ini ada telfon." _Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar percakapan dari sebrang sana

_"Siapa Jihye?"_ Suara Yunho terdengar serak.

_"Cari tahu sendiri. Aku mau tidur."_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan. Tinggal hitungan mundur sampai Yunho yang berbicara kepadanya.

_"Halo? Siapa?"_

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa bergetar mendengar suara Yunho. Tangannya bergetar dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Suara Yunho tetap sama... walau sedikit serak tetapi suara ini benar-benar khas Yunho.

"Ini aku Jaejoong." Ujar Jaejoong ragu.

Hening. Jaejoong hanya mendengar hembusan nafas Yunho yang sedikit tercekat. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, sudah dapat menduga hal ini terjadi

"Datanglah ke rumahku..." lirih Jaejoong.

_"Tidak!"_ Dengan satu kata Yunho membalas ucapannya. Bentakan Yunho terdengar tegas membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"_Please,_ sekali saja. Hari ini ulang tahunku." Suara Jaejoong mencicit mendengar bentakan Yunho barusan. Dia tidak berharap Yunho menolaknya walaupun Jaejoong sudah dapat menduganya.

_"Tidak Tuan Kim. Selamat ulang tahun."_

_PIK_

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap nanar layar ponselnya yang terpampang wajahnya dan Yunho yang sedang tertawa sambil menautkan tangan mereka membentuk hati. Perlahan Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya di atas meja pendek di tengah-tengah kamarnya sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri duduk di bantal duduk.

Dengan tangan kirinya Jaejoong meraih pematik api dan menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Membiarkan apinya menyala, Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjangnya sambil kembali meraih ponselnya. Jaejoong menggerakan jarinya untuk membuka salah satu video diantara puluhan video di ponselnya.

Yang pertama kali muncul adalah wajah Yunho saat masih berumur 20 tahun. Rambutnya masih sedikit panjang dan wajahnya masih tampak lebih muda.

_"Aish, bagaimana cara membuat kamera ini tetap berdiri? Jatuh terus!"_ Sosok Yunho di dalam video tampak kesusahan mengatur kamera yang akan merekam kejadian yang ada. Dan dengan bodohnya entah kenapa Yunho membiarkan kamera itu tetap menyala dan meng-_close up_ wajahnya.

_"Lama sekali sih Yun! Taruh saja di bingkai jendela! Jangan taruh di kasur. Pasti jatuh!"_ Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan membuat tubuhnya yang berada di belakang Yunho terlihat. Jaejoong di video ini juga masih berambut panjang. Tetapi disini dia mengikat poninya ke atas sedangkan di hidungnya bertengger kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat tolol.

_"Arra..._" Yunho di dalam video pada akhirnya dapat meletakan kamera dengan benar, kemudian berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Dan detik selanjutnya tiba-tiba Yunho menekan wajah Jaejoong ke cake yang berada di pangkuan Jaejoong dalam video.

_"BUAHAHAHHAHA!"_ Tawa Yunho bergema dari ponsel _touch screen_ Jaejoong.

_"BRENGSEK JUNG YUNHO! KUEKU!" _ terlihat Jaejoong di dalam video segera mengusap wajahnya yang penuh krim sedangkan Yunho tertawa hebat menjauhi Jaejoong takut terkena serangan juga.

_"Buahahahaha! Saengil chukkae, chagi!"_

Jaejoong menekuk kakinya lalu memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas tempurung lututnya sambil masih memperhatikan ponselnya yang menampakan video berduransi lima menit yang berisi 'Video Ulang Tahun-nya yang ke-20'. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia disana bersama Yunho. Dan video itu berakhir dengan kecupan Yunho di bibir Jaejoong yang penuh krim.

Selesai menonton video tersebut Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dan menatap lilin ulang tahunnya yang berkurang separuh karena terlalu lama terbakar.

Jaejoong memandang kobaran api kecil di atas cakenya dan membuat bayangan api itu terefleksi di matanya. Perlahan Jaejoong menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tahun ini saja Tuhan... aku ingin bertemu Yunho." Setelah memanjatkan doanya, Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meniup lilinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Sudah lima tahun Jaejoong berulang tahun seperti ini. Berusaha menghubungi Yunho walaupun pada akhirnya gagal. Dan ditutup dengan merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu memanjatkan doa bahwa dia ingin sekali kembali kepada Yunho. Hanya saja tahun ini Jaejoong merubah doanya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu muluk mengingat dialah yang telah memutuskan Yunho.

Ya ceritanya panjang... tetapi biarlah kita lihat.

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja, kisah cinta mereka terajut saat mereka berdua lulus dari SMA mereka. Yunho menyatakan cintanya di hari kelulusan mereka dan disambut senang oleh Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang universitas. Mereka memilih universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama juga. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Aku tekankan SANGAT MENCINTAI JAEJOONG.

Kisah cinta mereka terajut bahagia sampai akhirnya tiga bulan sebelum mereka lulus di universitas tiba-tiba Jaejoong menjauh. Yunho sedikit kalang kabut atas itu. Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Yunho, Jaejoong terpergok sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu wanita. Dan sampai pada puncaknya saat ulang tahun Yunho yang ke-22, Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Saat itu Yunho sampai menangis hebat memohon Jaejoong untuk tidak memutuskannya. Yunho bahkan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun asal Jaejoong tidak memutuskannya. Yunho akan melupakan amarahnya terhadap Jaejoong karena berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Yunho bahkan akan merelakan Jaejoong menyukai siapapun asal jangan sapai Jaejoong memutuskannya.

Yunho benar-benar memohon. Dan Jaejoong mengabaikannya. Dia meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah bersimpuh di lorong universitas yang menjadi saksi bisu pupusnya hubungan mereka.

Satu bulan pertama setelah mereka putus Yunho masih berusaha. Dia masih tetap mendekati Jaejoong. Mengajaknya berbicara bahkan mengajak Jaejoong untuk kembali rujukan. Tetapi Jaejoong selalu membalasnya dengan cercaan.

Bulan kedua Yunho mulai lelah. Pagi itu dia datang ke universitas lebih awal matanya merah bengkak karena menangis. Yunho menunggu di depan gerbang universitas untuk Jaejoong. Hari itu hari Kamis dan seharusnya Yunho tahu kuliah pertama Jaejoong dimulaih jam satu siang. Tetapi Yunho sudah menunggu Jaejoong sejak jam delapan. Sampai akhirnya jam dua belas Jaejoong lewat di hadapan Yunho dengan angkuh. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk mengajaknya berbicara tetapi yang terjadi Jaejoong menampar Yunho di depan umum. Mood Jaejoong hari itu memang sedang tidak bagus. Tetapi sampai menampar orang di depan umum bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?

Yunho tetap kokoh dengan pendiriannya. Dia menarik Jaejoong paksa untuk berbicara.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya secara tidak sadar. Ucapannya saat itu sangat kasar padahal Yunho sudah mengajaknya berbicara baik-baik...

/ _"Yak! JUNG YUNHO! Berhenti!" Jaejoong yang masih di tarik Yunho terus memaki laki-laki dihadapannya sambil berkali-kali meninju punggung Yunho keras._

_Pada akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tangannya dan mereka berada di salah satu ruangan yang kosong. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Saat itu Yunho sedang menangis, tetapi Jaejoong tetap kukuh dalam pendiriannya. Dia menatap Yunho yang menangis dengan sinis._

_"Aku melepaskanmu Kim Jaejoong." Yunho berlirih pelah saat itu. Dia benar-benar menyerah akan Jaejoong. Bukankah kerelaan dan pengorbanan juga adalah bukti cinta?_

_"Apa-apaan kau? Melepasku? Kita kan sudah putus!" Jaejoong tertawa sinis mengabaikan Yunho yang sudah menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong membenarkan pergelangan tangan bajunya yang sempat tertarik saat Yunho menariknya tadi._

_Hening._

_Jaejoong yang muak karena keheningan memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi sampai Yunho menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan singkat._

_"Kenapa kau meminta putus Jae?"_

_Jaejoong yang sudah hendak pergi kembali menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Dia mendengus, "Aku bukan gay bodoh. Gay itu menjijikan. Untuk apa mencintai laki-laki di saat masih banyak perempuan?" Jaejoong tertawa meremehkan Yunho._

_Yunho pada saat itu segera mendongakan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar menatap Jaejoong, "Hampir empat tahun Jae kita bersama. Dan kau baru mempersalahkan hal itu? Aish." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berpuluh-puluh hal di kepalanya berkecamuk hebat._

_"Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan hubungan bodoh ini berlanjut. Berterima kasihlah." Selanjutnya Jaejoong berjalan dengan angkuh keluar dari kelas kosong itu tanpa sadar bahwa di belakangnya Yunho sudah menangis dengan payah karena frustasi./_

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Dia menyesal. Sungguh sangat menyesal. Setelah kejadian itu terjadi Yunho segera pindah ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri. Dan mulai dari situ Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah. Hidupnya terasa ada yang kurang. Bahkan dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi selingkuhannya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mencari sesasi baru untuk mengisi hatinya yang terasa kosong dan itu terasa semakin salah.

Sampai pada waktu itu, dua bulan sebelum Jaejoong berulang tahun ke-23, dia mendapat kabar bahwa Yunho hendak ditunangkan dengan salah satu anak dari relasi bisnis ayahnya. Dan detik di mana Jaejoong mendengar berita itu, adalah detik dimana Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. Detik di mana hatinya yang keras perlahan luluh. Jaejoong sadar pada detik itu. Potongan puzzel Yunho yang seharusnya tertempel erat dan melengkapi puzzel hidupnya sudah tercabut oleh dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya hancur.

Jaejoong menyesal pada detik itu telah membuang Yunho. Mencampakan pria yang sangat sempurna mencintainya dengan kejam. Jahat... KEJAM! Jaejoong baru sadar betapa kejam dirinya. Detik dimana Jaejoong mengingat perilakunya terhadap Yunho adalah detik di mana Jaejoong semakin banyak meneteskan air mata dan hendak bunuh diri karena kebodohan yang dia buat sendiri.

Sejak itu Jaejoong semakin gencar mencari keberadaan Yunho. Ternyata Yunho sudah bekerja dan meneruskan perusahaannya. Jaejoong hanya dapat melihat wajah Yunho sejak saat itu hanya melalui media televisi ataupun internet. Dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang. Yunho bertambah tampan dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong semakin mencintai Yunho walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tetapi Jaejoong yakin sifat seseorang tidak akan berubah. Dan hal yang membuat Jaejoong sangat bersyukur adalah Yunho belum menganti nomer ponselnya.

Jaejoong meraih pisau kecil di pinggir kuenya. Dia mengiris kuenya perlahan dan meletakan irisan pertamanya dia tas piring kecil yang dia sediakan di samping piring berisi pasta yang sudah dingin, "Jika Yunho ada. Kue pertamaku untuknya." Jaejoong mendorong piring kecil itu mendekati pasta yang sudah dingin yang dia buat untuk Yunho. Membayangkan Yunho pada detik itu sedang duduk di sana.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lalu kembali meraih kuenya. Percuma. Dia memakan kue itu sesendok. Menikmati rasa coklat yang kental.

Jaejoong terus memakan cakenya. Hingga setengahnya habis! Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin kue ulang tahunnya terbuang sia-sia. Seharusnya dia bersyukur bukan? Tahun ini Tuhan memberikan hadiah yang spesial. YUNHO MENGANGKAT TELFONNYA!

Setelah lima tahun Jaejoong berusaha—walaupun pada akhirnya tetap gagal—akhirnya Yunho mengangkat telefonnya. Setelah lima tahun memendam rindu terhadap Yunho, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mendengar suara Yunho. Sudah sepatutnya Jaejoong bersyukur kan?

Jaejoong terbatuk saat cake yang masuk ke mulutnya terlalu banyak. Jaejoong menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong dengan semangat langsung meraih ponselnya saat melihat pesan masuk itu berasal dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya bingung saat Yunho ternyata mengirimnya pesan gambar. Jaejoong segera membuka pesan gambar itu. Men-_download_-nya baru men-_zoom_-nya. Karena pesan gambar itu ternyata berupa tulisan-tulisan kecil yang dihiasin berbagai macam warna.

Dan ponsel Jaejoong langsung meluncur jatuh saat sadar...

_Itu surat pernikahan Yunho._

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In another life, I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
>And in other life I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_**

**'Katty Perry – The One that Got Away'**

* * *

><p><span>END<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maaf Jaemma, selain fanfic untuk ultahmu ini terlambat, akhirnya nge-gantung dan nggak happy ending. Tapi selamat ulang tahun yang ke 27 ya _eomma..._ Semoga semakin langeng sama Yunppa. Makin sukses. Dan Tuhan menyertai selalu.

.

Sebenarnya wajar kok kalo surat undangan di kirim lewat pesan gambar. Gw pernah di kasih surat undangan kawin pake bbm =A=". Dari sms juga pernah.

Disini buka berarti Yunppa ingin balas dendam ke Jaemma. Dia ngira si Jaemma udah bahagia sama cewe yang dulu jadi selingkuhannya Jaemma, jadi dia juga mau membagi kebahagiaan yang baru mau dia rajut sama orang yang bakal dia kawinin. Yunho tetep sayang kok sama Jaemma. Cuman dia ngira Jaemma lebih bahagia tanpa dia jadi dia mending ngelupain Jaemma dengan kawin sama orang lain dan merajut cinta lain gitu. No sequel.

.

Sebenernya waktu ultah Jaemma, gw full malem itu mimpiin Jaemma. Awalnya Jaejoong nyanyiin lagunya 'Pierrot-JYJ' terus habis itu 'Get Out-JYJ' habis itu 'The Boy's Letters-JYJ'. Itu full Jaejoong terus yang nyanyii non stop. Teriak-teriakannya juga. Padahal seinget gw suara jaemma nggak nyampe buat teriakan tinggi. Dan kalo berhasil juga bakal cape. Tenggorokan juga bakal jadi kering dan butuh minum (pengalaman). Tapi disini Jaejoong nggak berhenti. Dia nyanyi terus maksain diri.

Terus gw bilang ke Jaejoong, "Udah jangan nyanyi lagi. Minum gih."

Si Jaejoong malah marah dia bilang, "Aku nggak akan berhenti nyanyi. Nggak akan berhenti nyanyi!"

Terus dia nyanyi lagi, "In Heaven-JYJ" dan terakhir Jaejoong nyanyi sambil nang is. Dia nyanyiin lagu 'Wasurunaide-DB5K'. Habis itu gw kebangun karena panas gw naik (ToT)

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love is when you want someone to be happy<br>Even when you're not the part of him happiness_**


End file.
